Maya-san no Yuuutsu
by Cake Factory
Summary: Mau cari masalah dengan Nagato? Kau gila, ya! / Cerita tentang Female Admiral yang punya banyak istri. Dibuat untuk merayakan dirilisnya remodel kedua Nagato-class, Nagato, yang juga jadi istri keenam in game saya.


"KALIAN HARUS DENGAR INI!"

Satu gebrakan keras pada pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, mengalihkan fokus keempat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Masing-masing duduk di setiap sisi meja kecil dengan balok-balok mini yang terletak di atasnya. Mereka yang tengah bermain mahjong dengan serius, serentak menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana ada Maya yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

"Aku tadi dengar dari Akashi, katanya Admiral barusan beli cincin lagi!"

* * *

 **Kantai Collection** © **Kadokawa**

 _—a Kantai Collection Fanfiction created with no profit gained_

* * *

Ada jeda waktu hening beberapa detik, sebelum gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang terurai itu kembali menghadap mejanya, menata balok-balok kecilnya, memilahnya sebelum memindahkannya ke tengah. Sementara lainnya ada yang bereaksi terkejut, tertawa canggung memaklumi, serta penasaran.

"Oi, Bismarck! Kau nggak penasaran, apa?! Kau nggak mau protes, apa, kalau dia mau nambah istri lagi?!"

"Bukannya sudah biasa? Lagian, apa yang mau kau jadikan bahan untuk protes? Toh kau juga tetap diperhatikan, kan?" balasnya dengan nada bosan tanpa melihat pada lawan bicaranya.

Yang bersangkutan hanya memandang gemas. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan kesal. Empat yang lainnya nampak tak peduli dan memaklumi. Kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang kesal sendiri? Dipikirnya keempat orang itu terlalu memandang remeh. Padahal, setelah Admiral memberikan mereka cincin, jarang sekali mereka bisa masuk ke ruangan Admiral dalam waktu yang lama. Malahan, lebih sering gadis kapal level rendah yang selalu dipaksanya untuk membantu serta latihan.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak peduli!"

Gadis itu berbalik, berjalan ke arah pintu dengan menghentakkan kaki, lantas membantingnya hingga terdengar suara keras. Tak peduli Bismarck di dalam teriak-teriak memarahinya, ia tidak dengar!

Sialan. Ia jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa juga Admiral wanita itu malah beli cincin lagi. Memangnya lima orang belum cukup, apa?! Dan lagi kenapa yang lain juga mau-mau saja waktu dikasih cincin? Apa bagusnya dia? Sudah cabul, setiap ada yang _docking_ selalu ikut hanya untuk meremas-remas dadanya. Kalau tidak begitu, suka tiba-tiba colek-colek pinggangnya. Hih!

Biar saja. Pokoknya hari ini ia akan berjaga di depan pintu ruangan Admiral. Ia akan melarang siapa pun masuk ke dalam selain empat orang yang tadi bermain mahjong.

Yang benar saja. Kemarin saat Saratoga akhirnya resmi bergabung ke dalam Klub Istri Admiral, ia tidak sempat protes karena itu Saratoga, dan dia (mungkin, dan harusnya) tidak akan bertingkah macam-macam. Sialan, kalau wanita itu lagi-lagi membuat gadis polos dan lembut masuk ke dalam klub, ia jelas tidak akan bisa membantah.

Maya yang sudah berdiri tegap sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, melihat satu orang mendekat ke arahnya. Mungkin juga niatnya akan masuk ke ruangan Admiral. Sayangnya, ia tak terpikir untuk melarangnya masuk karena orang itu—

"Maya?"

"Oh, Nagato."

"Kau ngapain?"

"Jadi satpam. Penjaga. Dobberman. Apalah terserah."

"Oh."

Dengan satu kata singkat, Nagato melewatinya dan masuk begitu saja ke ruangan Admiral di belakangnya. Seketika, sudut matanya menangkap empat orang yang jalan bersamaan ke arahnya. Prinz Eugen, Bismarck, Teruzuki, dan Saratoga. Mereka semua terlihat santai sembari menghampirinya.

"Lho tadi ada yang masuk. Siapa? Jangan-jangan calon anggota keenam?"

"Diam, Prinz. Tadi Nagato. Kurasa dia nggak mungkin jadi anggota keenam."

Gadis Jerman itu hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Nagato, ya. Mungkin ada misi yang mau dibicarakan sama Admiral. Haah, Nagato yang habis dapat _kai ni_ tadi keren sekaliiii. Ya kan? Ya kan?"

"Iya! Apa, ya ... Menurutku dia jadi lebih berkharisma! Jadi makin ke—"

"Teruzuki, ssh."

Bismarck memotong kalimat yang paling kecil, hanya untuk mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Maya yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tidak bergerak, turut terpancing dan ikut-ikutan menempelkan daun telinganya bersamaan dengan empat orang yang lain. Entah beruntung entah sial, rupayanya pintunya tak tertutup rapat, sehingga terbuka dengan mudah. Hanya berupa celah, untungnya. Kemudian mereka berlima menghela napas lega.

Apa yang mereka lihat kemudian membuat beberapa pasang mata di antara mereka melebar terkejut. Hanya Bismarck yang tak berekasi banyak, karena tak ada gunanya dan tak akan mengubah keadaan.

"Nagato ... resmi jadi anggota keenam kalau begitu?"

"Hm. Kau nggak jadi protes, Maya?"

Ada hening beberapa saat, sebelum Maya kembali menegakkan punggungnya, lantas berbalik menjauh dari ruangan Admiral dengan menghentakkan kaki.

 _Mau cari masalah dengan Nagato? Kau gila, ya?!_


End file.
